User talk:DYSUTOPIA
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:MetroMara page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 00:59, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Greetings! In addition to the items listed above, you have: Traded #2 BC spots for Camp Received #1 from Adopt a Newb #2 for being on the wiki for 2 years Kindly report to the admins whatever information is incorrect ^_^ Thank you! Status Change You've gone a month now with no edits. Normally, this would mean that your characters would get archived or deleted. However, since you availed of our semi-active status, that informed us that you foresaw a possible inactivity in the future. As such, rather than archiving your chars, you have now been noted as an Officially Inactive user. Being Officially Inactive ensures that, for 6 months, your characters will not be touched unless it is to add categories or fix minor issues. However, once you go 6 months without editing, the admin team reserves the rights to delete or archive your characters. If you ever find yourself with more time on your hands and feel that you no longer need the Officially Inactive status, please do not hesitate to tell me :) Apollo Lt Position Sorry but heads up i'm going to challenge your chars Lt position for Apollo's cabin. 21:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Lt. Spot Congratulations! Your character, Alastriona Breckenridge is now the lt of Tyche's cabin! Oh yea, you're being challenged for Apollo. Emilene You're making Emily here, and now I'm tempted to bring Marley here. cx shrieks and tackles ankle LILLYYYYYYY HAIIIII :D *needs to come up with nickname for you* 16:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) shrieks and tackles ankle LILLYYYYYYY HAIIIII :D *needs to come up with nickname for you* 16:19, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :I HAVE THUS DUBBED THEE OATMEAL for no particular reason. well. maybe it's my oatmeal drink rn but :3 eh. I willlllll when real life slows down 16:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) It’s against the law to burp, or sneeze in a church in Nebraska, USA. 16:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) When hippos are upset, their sweat turns red. Hey :) Lt· Eros Nvm mind this, I was mistaken. Somehow your post wouldn't appear. I refreshed ten times and it finally did. I hate my computer XD. Have a nice day. The Quest is Started lol http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Quests/Monster_Hunting Well that is the outline of the quest so far but we have a problem. I need to know the quest reward you want:D. Keep in mind you can add what you like but the design will be Egyptian because we are raiding a pharaoh tomb for this. Monster Hunting for beginners :D The quest finally got approved and it will be your turn to post soon so do it as you can or when you can http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunting#At_Camp ( ) Monster Hunting2 It's me again just saying that you should post soon because it has been awhile since you last posted ( Monster Hunting The harpies are coming for Xanxus and Min'Gyu on the plane and Xanxus sent his robot to get the others One way ticket to Africa So we are considering ending the fight with the harpies with a mass post where the plane explodes. If you are okay with this ending just give me an IM back confirming it okay? re I always knew I just thought no one would notice it. I'm actually surprised you caught up on that and can you not try and tell cause im not in the mood to really change hepas of my claim You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Hi... Hey, so Ash, James and I are trying to set up a quest, and, we need a 4th person... Then I noticed you had Yulia Vasiliyeva, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us... We have a kik group set up, so if you do want to join, just one time while I'm on chat... Anyways, yeah... King Nin Your turn to post on the quest. Also i got a new phone so i need you to resend you kik. Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 06:15, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/19). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (10/1). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well. Round 1 The first round of the Halloween Battle Royale has started! You have been placed in group 2. You may read more about the rules as well as post your entry on this page: Contest:Halloween Battle Royale/Round 1/Group 2. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to contact me. Good luck! Hi! Hi Lily! It has been 21 days now since your last edit, shall i mark you as Officially Inactive User? If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week. It's easy to restore an archived characters though, if yours happen to be already archived please notify me or any available Admin/Rbs so that we can restore them for you. That's all have a good day! Bubble glitch And I can't go into edit mode and see what you tried to write. So fix it please? xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:07, January 2, 2017 (UTC) FIGHT I tried telling you twice but chat was kinda crowded so. So um Steven challanged Finnley for Lt of Eros' cabin. Here's the link to the fight thing http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Steven_Winterson_-_Eros_Lt. SO yeah. Good luck. Updated link http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Steven_vs_Finnley_-_Eros_Lt. Updated link RP? Hi, I left a message on Finley's page if you want to roleplay? Claim Hello! Just reminding you that your WIP claim must be completed by January 9. I hope you finish it! :) Claim Hey there user of CHB, I'm ~The Musician~ anadmin to the claiming department and i'm here to just give you a friendly reminder. Currently you have a claim on WIP and it is about to run out on it's time - 7 days since it was last put on WIP. You have until tomorrow to finish/ask for an extention before your claim is deleted. Don't worry though, deleted claims can be recovered so if your claim is deleted before you can respond/finish your claim then just contact me and i'de be happy to help! Finally finished Updates Re The Rogue Zero group actually isn't mine, I just made the page for them out of convenience xD. Manolo is the one you should be asking c: Nike Lt Counsellor I did some looking through some pages and you now have the Lt Counsellor for the Nike cabin. Natalia Dyer Yeah sure! I don't mind. Thanks for asking! 21:33, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Ships Here is the link for the page for Blodwen and Ace http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Bursting_Snowflakes Anyways I'll see you around depending on when I get on chat next. Ciao. Yukaronachan (talk) 01:33, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Inactive? You haven't edited in over a month. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 02:53, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Archive Due to inactivity, your character has been archived. If you ever need to unarchive it again, let me or the admin team know! Delilah Riley Hello there. Please be reminded that you only less than a day left to finish your character's claim. Once you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished for a week, it would be deleted. The same thing happens if a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. Thank you. Reminder: Delilah Riley Hello there. Please be reminded that you only three days left to respond for your character's claim. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. Thank you. choked i just choked omfg i hadn't realized you got the link, let alone opened and verified it xD wow ok but like yes omfg dO IT or maybe make a former amazonian? thyia's second in command would be fun just an idea u do u i love it regardless About Russian Naming Hey Dystopia I was told by Chase that you are the expert on this matter. I'm making a Russian girl and she said that Russians have some weird intricacies to how they write/say their names in that part of the world. Any way you can lend a girl a hand? Thanks in advance. Yukaronachan (talk) 08:19, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks so much for your help Neo its really appreciated! Now she can be more authentic a character than if I had named her myself and it turned out weird <3 Yukaronachan (talk) 18:07, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Luísa Navarro-Villarreal Heya! Just a reminder that WIP claims are subject to deletion after 7 days from the last edit, so you have three days left to make an edit on Luísa Navarro-Villarreal. Reminder: Madeleine Fairgrieve Madeleine's claiming page has been deleted, as it is too out of date for its deletion. Once a claim checker leaves notes on your claim and you haven't responded to them within a week, it will be deleted. The same thing happens if you leave a claim in the claiming page unfinished within a week. If you have any questions, please contact me or another administrator. Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 30th, your characters are subject to archiving. 21:14, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. Will you be needing the officially inactive status/ semi inactive status? If there is no response by the 19th of January, your characters are subject to archiving.